vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Methoden als Allgemeingut
__NOWYSIWYG__ Mit Hinblick auf aktuelle HT Fragmente (und zuvor auch bei RAW?): Ich bin der Meinung, dass in experimentellen Arbeiten (zumindest Laborarbeiten) die Methodensektion i.d.R. von der Dokumentation ausgeschlossen sein sollte. Oder es sollte zumindest in irgendeiner Weise die Methodensektion visuell anders unterlegt sein. Für experimentelle Arbeiten ist es zentral wichtig, dass die Beschreibung eine exakte Reproduktion ermöglicht. Dementsprechend ist es häufig Usus, für die grundlegenden Methoden Texte, Versuchsprotokolle und Abbildungen intern direkt zu übernehmen. Wenn nach diesen Anleitungen gearbeitet wurde, scheint ein erneutes Umformulieren wissenschaftlich unsinnig und auch nur in sehr limiterter Weise möglich. Auch in Veröffentlichungen in entsprechenden Fachzeitschriften sind diese Übernahmen akzeptabel. Journals werten dies i.d.R. explizit nicht als Plagiarismus. Ausnahmen bilden natürlich Arbeiten, in denen neue Methoden entwickelt werden. Siehe auch hier für eine verwandte Diskussion (Artikel und Kommentare): http://www.the-scientist.com/?articles.view/articleNo/29245/title/When-is-self-plagiarism-ok-/ KnallErbse (Diskussion) 14:15, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Haben Ht und Raw von sich selbst abgeschrieben, oder sind die Texte von anderen Autoren übernommen? Ich denke nicht, dass es "Usus" ist, auch bei Journals, dass man einfach Versuchsaufbauten anderer Paper im wortlaut abschreiben kann. Wobei es bei Ht und Raw sogar wissenschaftliche Qualifikationsschriften sind, nicht bloß Paper in irgendeinem Journal. Ansonsten kann man den Leuten gleich einen Lückentext geben, wo sie nur noch ihre jeweiligen Werte eintragen brauchen, und fertig ist die Doktorarbeit. In naturwissenschaftlichen Studiengängen hat man Experimentierpraktika. Da werden z.B. Standardversuche durchgeführt. Jedes Jahr die gleichen. Dürfen diese Studenten nun auch einfach ihren Theorieteil, ihren Methodenteil von früheren Arbeiten abschreiben, nur weil das ja angeblich "Usus" sei? Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 14:42, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Auch wenn eine bekannte Methode wiedergegeben wird, schadet doch eine Quellenangabe nicht. Es ist nämlich auch eine Unsitte, wenn absolute Standardverfahren so dargestellt werden, als ob es sich um etwas Einzigartiges, Neues handelt, was so noch nie jemand zuvor gemacht hat. Damit kann man natürlich Eindruck schinden, vor allem wenn die Gutachter im betreffenden Anteil selbst kein Expertenwissen haben. Ich glaube, man muss hier von Fall zu Fall unterscheiden. Wenn z. B. ein und dasselbe Verfahren schon häufig an einem Institut durchgeführt worden ist und schon etliche Male beschrieben worden ist, dann braucht man das sicher nicht als Plagiat zu werten, das wäre dann lächerlich. -Hood (Diskussion) 14:47, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Es gibt wohl ein Problem der Serienproduktion in bestimmten Disziplinen. Der Satz "Die Zellen wurden mit biphasischen Stromstößen, die von zwei 60 Volt starken entgegengesetzten Rechteckspannungen ausgelöst wurden und jeweils 0,5 Millisekunden dauerten, zur Kontraktion stimuliert." ergibt je nach Suchmaschine 6 bis 7 Treffer, ausnahmslos Dissertationen aus derselben Universität. Singulus (Diskussion) 15:30, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :: Es handelt sich allerdings nicht nur um einen Satz, sondern ganze Kapitel (und einige Kandidaten wissen sogar, dass es "Stößen" heißen müsste und nicht "Stössen"). Die Beschreibungen von Matrialien, Geräten und Methoden umfassen teilweise 10-15 Seiten, die von Jahr zu Jahr weiterkopiert werden. Ganz schön viel, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Dissertationen kaum mehr als 50 Seiten Haupttext haben. -Hood (Diskussion) 17:43, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::: Bei Ht2 sind es übrigens ca. 20 von 40 Seiten Haupttext. Bei den Ergebnissen wird dann lückentextartig eingesetzt. (Die Theorie findet sich z.T. in anderen Quellen). Wieviel muss man eigentlich selbst machen, um einen Dr. med. zu bekommen? Alle schreiben: „Ich erkläre: Ich habe die vorgelegte Dissertation selbständig und ohne unerlaubte fremde Hilfe und nur mit den Hilfen angefertigt, die ich in der Dissertation angegeben habe. Alle Textstellen, die wörtlich oder sinngemäß aus veröffentlichten oder nicht veröffentlichten Schriften entnommen sind, und alle Angaben, die auf mündlichen Auskünften beruhen, sind als solche kenntlich gemacht. Bei den von mir durchgeführten und in der Dissertation erwähnten Untersuchungen habe ich die Grundsätze wissenschaftlicher Praxis, wie sie in der „Satzung der Justus-Liebig-Universität Gießen zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis“ niedergelegt sind, eingehalten.“ Ist das eigentlich satirisch gemeint? -Hood (Diskussion) 17:58, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Wie gesagt, bei grundlegenden Methoden sehe ich da kein Problem. Und entsprechende Übernahmen wird man in sehr, sehr grossem Umfang in vielen Arbeitsgruppen finden, die sich in einem klar definierten Methodenspektrum bewegen. Der Wert einer experimentellen Arbeit liegt zumeist in den neuen Ergebnissen und deren Diskussion. Wenn neue Daten in bestehende Muster komplett einkopiert werden können, ist das ein Anzeichen dafür, dass die Arbeit nicht innovativ ist. Akzeptabel ist das obendrein auch nicht. Für das simple "nachkochen" sollte es demnach keinen "Preis" geben. Um den Dr. med. zu bekommen, muss man also nicht gerade viel leisten. Auch die mündliche Promotionsprüfung scheint oft nur pro forma zu sein (mehrere Kandidaten parallel für ein paar Minuten zu prüfen ist keine Ausnahme). Ich habe aber auch schon richtig tolle Medizinerarbeiten gesehen. Solche, die letztlich sogar als Erstautor-Fachartikel in sehr respektablen Zeitschriften veröffentlicht wurden. Die Dissertation selbst liest im biomedizinisch-naturwissenschaftlichen Bereich ja meistens nur der Prüfer. KnallErbse (Diskussion) 21:37, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ich finde, dass die Methodenbeschreibungen manchmal fast überpedantisch und für den Leser irrelevant wirken. Man kann z.B. davon ausgehen, dass bei einer Untersuchung ein halbwegs vernünftiges Mikroskop eingesetzt und ein brauchbares Objektiv verwendet worden ist. Wen interessiert denn der Hersteller? Nur dass es von einer Markenfirma ist, sagt sowieso nicht, dass es nicht uralt oder kaputt ist.;) Das sind Angaben, die man auch niemals in einer Fachzeitschrift finden würde. Viele solcher Beschreibungen in med. Dissertationen erwecken eher den Eindruck, dass es darum geht, die Seiten zu füllen. Und wenn das dann auch noch wörlich abgeschrieben wird, zeugt das eher von Einfallslosigkeit oder eben mangelnder Eigenleistung, nämlich dem Unvermögen, die Seiten mit überlegtem Inhalt zu füllen. Und genau das ist ja eben typisch für Plagiate. -Hood (Diskussion) 21:58, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Da stimme ich nicht zu. Die exakten Angaben sind sehr, sehr hilfreich, da sich diese Geräte häufig sehr stark in der Arbeitsweise unterscheiden. Auch Dinge wie Objektive und Vergrösserungen sind sehr wichtig, um erfassen zu können, wo experimentell das Auflösungsvermögen liegt. In Fachzeitschriften wird nur sehr wenig Platz für Methoden eingeräumt, aber auch dort finden sich exakte Angaben zu Objektiven (Vergrösserung, numerische Apertur etc), Lichtwellenlängen, Lichtfiltersätzen... In einer naturwissenschaftlichen Dissertation findet sich ausserdem auch häufig eine Geräteliste mit exakten Angaben zu Modell und Hersteller. Was jedoch stimmt ist, dass das Methodenkapitel beim Lesen und Bewerten einer Diss zumeist ignoriert und nicht rezensiert wird. Ich habe schon Doktorväter und Prüfer getroffen, die vorab sagen, dass sie sich mit der Überprüfung der Standardmethodenbeschreibung nicht die Zeit stehlen lassen werden. KnallErbse (Diskussion) 22:30, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Das Beispiel mit dem Mikroskop war vielleicht schlecht gewählt. Es kommt natürlich darauf an, wie es verwendet wird. Daran entscheidet sich, ob alle die Angaben von Bedeutung sind, oder nicht (d.h. Seitenschinderei). Ein anderes Beispiel wäre z.B. eine Liste von Chemikalien (inkl. Mengen- Zeitangaben etc.), die in einem Standardverfahren zum Einsatz kommen. Vorausgesetzt, es wäre für den (vorgebildeten) Leser klar, könnte man sich die Liste ggf. auch sparen. Inwiefern so etwas klar sein kann, lässt sich nicht allgemein beantworten. So eine Liste würde ich aber auch nicht als Plagiat werten. Sehr wohl aber würde ich es als Plagiat werten, wenn es nicht bei der Liste bleibt, sondern noch ausführliche Erläuterungen der Verwendung mit allen "Fürs", "Wenns" und "Abers", Vor- und Nachteilen, Alternativen mitkopiert werden. Auch muss man sich fragen, weshalb ein Autor es unerwähnt lässt, dass es sich um Standard handelt, der woanders schon beschrieben ist. Das machen zweifellos viele Autoren so. Wie ich oben bereits sagte, muss man mMn von Fall zu Fall entscheiden.-Hood (Diskussion) 11:47, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::: Und oft gibt es ja auch die Möglichkeit, sich einfach ein paar Seiten zu sparen oder nur eine stark verkürzte Beschreibung zu geben und stattdessen auf eine frühere Dissertation vom Institut hinzuweisen, wo alles genau geschrieben steht. Dann ist es keine Seitenschinderei. (Wenn natürlich sowieso noch andere Inhalte abgeschrieben werden, ... na gut, also dann ... ;) ) -Hood (Diskussion) 22:10, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich jetzt ganz folgen kann. Dass an manchen Stellen einiges falsch läuft - da sind wir uns doch einig. Soll das jetzt bedeuten, weil sich diese Unsitte, seitenweise rumzukopieren, in gewissen Kreisen bereits zum guten Ton verfestigt hat (dass es dafür weiterhin Doktorgrade vom laufenden Band gibt - geschenkt), hinten ein bisschen Excel und vorne 20 Seiten abgeschrieben, dass man das nicht einmal mehr dokumentieren darf? Klingt für mich bei allem Verständnis für das Verständnis ein wenig so wie die empörte Argumentation eines Rasers, der mit 120 in einer molwanischen Kleinstadt geblitzt zur Rechtfertigung vorbringt "seit wir hier immer so langrasen traut sich doch eh nie einer über die Straße, also was bitte soll das jetzt?". Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 22:30, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Die Diskussion, ob das Kopieren von Standardmethoden sittsam ist, findet schon länger in den Naturwissenschaften statt, Martin. Jedoch im Kontext mit Fachveröffentlichungen, nicht der Diss. Siehe auch die Kommentare im Link, den ich oben gepostet habe. Da melden sich auch journal editoren zu Wort. Da kann man natürlich sagen, dass das eine andere Baustelle ist. Aber da mittlerweile kumulative Dissertationen (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kumulative_Dissertation), wie schon lange der Standard in anderen Ländern, immer häufiger werden und eine akzeptierte Alternative darstellen, muss das zusammenhängend betrachtet werden. Wie zuvor gesagt, ist dem Paraphrasieren von experimentellen Rezepten irgendwo eine Grenze gesetzt. Ich bin der Meinung, dass bei Grundlangemethoden eine Beschreibung "plagiatsfrei" gar nicht mehr möglich ist. Diese grundlegenden Rezepte müssen aber eingebaut werden, um die Reproduzierbarkeit der Studie zu gewährleisten.KnallErbse (Diskussion) 22:52, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Ich folge dem ja - so gut ich kann. Was wäre dann der Vorschlag? Diese "Methoden"-Bereiche auch hellblau zu färben und aus der Bewertung rauszunehmen, da dort eh soviel abgeschrieben wird? Denn die Seiten mit zur Diss zu zählen, Plagiate darin aber nicht zu zählen, das wäre ja seltsam. Wenn man nun aber alle nichtssagenden oder anfälligen Teile aus der Rechnung rausnimmt - das würde bei manchen Dissen dann sicher darauf hinauslaufen, dass man nach Abzug von Inhaltsverzeichnis, Deckblatt, Literaturverzeichnis, Raum für Notizen, Methodenteil(!) vielleicht am Ende nur noch 5 Seiten "Dissertation" übrig behält. Gerade bin ich dann wieder etwas mehr bei KayH, der meint, man kann sich das dann gleich sparen. Keine Lust, so etwas überhaupt in die Hand zu nehmen. Keine Lust, eine solche Dissertation dann überhaupt noch zu lesen. Aber was für ein Argument ist das denn: "liest nur der Prüfer". Haben sich das die meisten der Autoren, deren Fälle die Home zieren, nicht auch gedacht!? Resultiert nicht die aufrichtige Empörung eines Bijan Djir-Sarai, dass anonyme Internet-Aktivisten in seinen "Privatangelegenheiten" herumschnüffeln aus einer ähnlichen Sichtweise? Und was ist eine Dissertation wert, die nur der Prüfer (wenn überhaupt) liest? Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 23:37, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Ja, das Auslassen des Methodenteils wäre eine Möglichkeit. Bei den Naturwissenschaften hätte das keinen grossen Einfluß (rer. nat. hatten wir hier aber noch nicht, oder?). Bei vielen Medizinerdissertationen jedoch schon, wie du sagtest (geringe Seitenzahl etc). Und die kann man sich i.d.R. dann eigentlich wirklich sparen. Dass die häufig wissenschaflich nichts wert oder unvollständig sind, sollte mittlerweile klar sein. Wie sollte das auch anders sein, bei der dazu zur Verfügung stehenden Zeit. Eine Plagiatsdokumentation von Standardmethoden verwässert die Aktivitäten hier aus meiner Sicht. Viel relevanter ist die Dokumentation im Ergebnisteil, vor allem wenn Datenplagiate/Duplikationen/Datenklau festgestellt wird, und der Diskussion. Naturwissenschaften: Dass eigentlich fast nur der Prüfer die Diss. liest, ist nun mal so. Obwohl die Dissertation der "rer. nat." ist, zählen abseits dieser klassischen Schrift eigentlich vor allem die Fachpublikationen. Ein summa cum laude ohne mind. eine Publikation (zumindest eingereicht oder in Druck) oder ein Patent ist fast undenkbar.KnallErbse (Diskussion) 09:04, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ich glaube, dass es nicht praktikabel wäre, Methodenbeschreibungen gänzlich auszulassen, da sie sich vom übrigen Inhalt oft nicht klar genug abgrenzen. Zudem erforderte es eine inhaltliche Auseinandersetzung, wie sie hier im Wiki nicht stattfindet. Es ist völlig klar, dass die med. Dissertationen i. d. R. keine nennenswerte Rolle im wissenschaftl. Diskurs spielen. Das Zeitargument kann ich so jedoch nicht gelten lassen, denn das gilt für alle. Ein Medizinstudium ist zweifellos anstrengend und auch in der nachfolgenden Zeit als Assistenzarzt ist das Arbeitspensum sehr hoch. Dennoch: Mediziner haben den (erheblichen) Vorteil, dass sie schon während des Studiums mit der Diss. beginnen können, und auch hier vergehen oft Jahre bis zum Titelerwerb. Manche machen den Dr. auch erst später (Rs z.B. im Alter von 52 Jahren) und haben so viel Zeit, wie sie wollen. Der Dr. hat weiterhin auch bei Medizinern eine hohe berufl. und gesellschaftl. Bedeutung, die genutzt wird. Der Zusatz „med.“ wird allzu oft weggelassen. Otto Normalverbraucher macht da oft keinen Unterschied. Bei meinem letzten Arztbesuch sprach die Sprechstundenhilfe ehrfürchtig vom „Doktor“ xy, und wie der Zufall es wollte, kam der Arzt im Smalltalk sogar selbst auf seine Dr.-Arbeit zu sprechen. Er war anscheinend mächtig stolz darauf. Ht hatte ein „Dr. plag.“ nicht gereicht. Weil es so gut geklappt hat, hat der gleich noch eine zweite Dissertation plagiiert (Ht2), beide vermutl. mit mehr als 50%. War das nötig? War er wieder einmal unter „Zeitdruck“? Was ist mit denjenigen Ärzten, die wegen Zeitdruck keine Dissertation schreiben (auch davon gibt es viele)? Ich glaube nicht, dass man einerseits die „Titelhuberei“ ablehnen kann, dagegen vorgehen kann, und zugleich im Bereich der Medizin die eingefahrenen Missstände einfach so hinnehmen kann.-Hood (Diskussion) 12:22, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Mehr als 6 Monate Vollzeitarbeit stehen für die med. Diss. eigentlich nicht zur Verfügung, wenn man experimentell arbeitet. Das geht eher in Richtung Master oder Diplomarbeit, wenn überhaupt. Abgesehen davon: Was Otto Normalverbraucher von einer med. Diss. hält, ist mir eigentlich egal - das läuft letztlich auf Wertung, Neid und Eitelkeiten hinaus. Ebenso, mit welchem Käse man schon den Dr. med. bekommen kann. Mich interessieren Plagiate in relevanten (wissenschaftlich neuen) Bereichen einer Arbeit. "Eingefahrene Missstände" würde ich das Kopieren von Standardmethoden daher nicht nennen - weder in exp. Medizinerarbeiten noch den Naturwissenschaften. KnallErbse (Diskussion) 12:35, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Letztlich können wir das hier - wie Hood schon geschrieben hat - nur rein formal betrachten, denn wo genau fängt ein Methodenteil an, wo endet er? In welchen Teilen darf sonst noch in welchen Disziplinen plagiiert werden? In der Zusammenfassung des aktuellen Forschungsstandes einer politikwissenschaftlichen Arbeit? Im Methodenteil einer empirisch-sozialwissenschaftlichen Arbeit? Wie steht's insgesamt bei den Juristen, die hier und da behaupten, alles sei eh schon erforscht und folglich können kaum neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen werden. Was machen die Literaturwissenschaftler, die sich mit Goethe beschäftigen wollen? Ist zu Kleist schon alles gesagt? KayH (Diskussion) 13:11, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Ob und wann man Methodenbeschreibungen nun als Plagiat ansieht oder nicht, darüber lässt sich wohl streiten. Wenn man sich die Plagiatsfälle im Wiki einmal anschaut, sind die Dissertationen vielfach wissenschaftl. nahezu irrelevant. Neue Bereiche sind auch nicht so viele dabei (auch wenn der Titel vllt das Gegenteil suggeriert), und dort wo vllt etwas neu war, ist es längst nicht mehr so neu. Dann könnte man auch von Dissertationen ganz die Finger lassen nach dem Motto, es sei sowieso meistens Käse, und sich nur auf die wesentlich relevanteren Beiträge in Fachzeitschriften beschränken. Die Frage ist dann, worum geht es hier überhaupt? Um die Bereinigung des wissenschaftl. Diskurses in höchstrelevanten Teilbereichen? Dass zukünftig niemand versehentlich ein Plagiat zitiert? Oder um die Qualität/Glaubwürdigkeit/Sinn von Qualifikationsschriften im Hochschulwesen? Geht es um den Wert, die Erhaltung oder die Wiederherstellung des Wertes des Doktorgrades? Den Stellenwert, die Nützlichkeit und den Missbrauch? Geht es gar nicht darum, dass Leute mit falschen Titeln sich unangemessene Vorteile erschleichen? Geht es generell um die wissenschaftl. Praxis bzw. das Plagiatsproblem? Vielleicht alles? Ich behaupte, dass in der Anfangszeit die Wenigsten nur deshalb mitgemacht haben, um den wissenschaftl. Diskurs zu bereinigen, d.h. den Plagiatsmüll in wissenschftl. relevanten Schriften zu entsorgen. Hierbei kann VroniPlag sowieso nur einen Tropfen auf den heißen Stein liefern (es sei denn, es gäbe tatsächlich ein "Vroniplag Institut für Plagiatsforschung", wie schon mit Argwohn behauptet wurde). Und bei Einigen gab es anfangs sicher auch polit. Motive und natürlich die Ablehnung der "Titelhuberei" usw.. Wer aus "Neid" oder ähnlichen Motiven gehandelt hat, das möchte ich lieber nicht wissen. -Hood (Diskussion) 13:19, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Eine Dissertation ist der Nachweis, dass man fähig ist, eigenständig mit wissenschaftlichen Methoden ein Thema zu bearbeiten. Dazu gehört es dann naturgemäß auch, dass man einen Versuchsaufbau und die Durchführung in eigenen Worten beschreiben kann (Die Zusammenfassung der Theorie gehört natürlich auch dazu). Schliesslich ist eine Dissertation immer noch eine wissenschaftliche Qualifikationsschrift. Wenn bei einer solchen Qualifikationsschrift nur geschaut wird, ob denn hinten die Ergebnisse stimmig sind, hätte man sich das Ganze gleich sparen können: Der Doktorand bekommt einen Vordruck, wo er die Versuchsresultate eintragen kann. Dazu eine Seite wo er diese interpretiert, und das war es. Sein Fachwissen wird ja im Rigorosum oder in der Disputation abgefragt. Warum also dieses Lügengebäude einer eigenständig verfassten Dissertation aufrechterhalten, wenn es doch nur darum geht, mit möglichst wenig Arbeit den Doktorgrad zu erlangen? Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 13:25, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Genau so sehe ich das auch. Und falls doch ausreichender Konsens mit den Prüfern darüber besteht, daß man sich die eigene Formulierung von bestimmten Teilen schenken kann, dann kann man ja, um die Nachvollziehbarkeit des Vorgehens zu gewährleisten, immer noch in der üblichen Form auf die Quellen verweisen. D.h. sind die Änderungen nur minimal, gibt man eben nur die Änderungen an und den Rest kann jeder im anderen Werk nachlesen, sind die Änderungen umfangreicher, übernimmt man teilweise wörtlich und weist das übernommene als Zitat aus. Der von Knallerbse formulierte Widerspruch zwischen einem angemessenen Vorgehen und den schriftlich fixierten Regeln wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens existiert also gar nicht, sondern nur ein Widerspruch zwischen dem Vorgehen mancher Autoren und den üblichen Regeln. Briegel (Diskussion) 16:20, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Genau das meine ich mit den internen Methodenvorlagen. Die grundlegenden Informationen zum kultivieren einer weitverbreiteten Zelllinie bspw. sind kaum mit einem Ursprungszitat oder Urheber in Verbindung zu bringen, oder mögen manchmal auch bewusst abgeändert werden. Zentrale Methoden sind Lehrbuchwissen. Auch wenn die Originalarbeiten z.B. zu Techniken wie Proteinkonzentrationsmessungen und Sequenzierung 50.000-300.000 mal zitiert worden sind, haben sich die Protokolle im einzelnen doch geändert. Daher ist es zu begrüssen, wenn akkurate, konsistente "Rezepte" wiederholt werden. Bzgl. der Praktika oben: Der Lerneffekt dort ist natürlich das selbständige protokollieren und Beschreiben. Dies ist im Rahmen einer Diss wichtig für abgeänderte, optimierte oder neuentwickelte Methoden. V.a. letztere findet man dann aber eigentlich im Ergebnisteil, da die Methode nicht mehr ein "Kochrezept" sondern tatsächlich ein Ergebnis darstellt. KnallErbse (Diskussion) 15:56, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Nachtrag zu Sotho bzgl. Lückentext: Im Methodenteil werden natürlich keine Ergebnisse präsentiert. KnallErbse (Diskussion) 16:10, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich fände es hilfreich, wenn man anhand einer medizinischen Methodenlehre (möglichst einer unplagiierten) nachvollziehen könnte, unter welchen Voraussetzungen und in welchem Umfang die Benutzung solcher Methodenvorlagen nicht der Zitierpflicht unterfallen soll. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 16:06, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Ich denke nicht, dass es da grossartige Unterschiede zwischen den Naturwissenschaftlern und den Medizinern gibt. KnallErbse (Diskussion) 16:11, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Meinetwegen auch eine naturwissenschaftliche Methodenlehre. Bei den rechtswissenschaftlichen Arbeiten zirkulierten alle mögliche Meinungen dazu, was da angeblich zulässig sei. Nur gab es keine Methodenlehre, an der sich diese Meinungen hätten nachvollziehen lassen. Sogar die auf VP dokumentierte plagiierte juristische Methodenlehre bestätigt ja, dass wörtliche Zitate stets klar gekennzeichnet werden müssen. Man muss doch auch angehenden Mediziner(inne)n beibringen, wie sie mit Quellen umzugehen haben. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 16:26, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Falls Interesse besteht, dazu entspr. Studien und fachliche Ratgeberliteratur zu konsultieren - da gäbe es einiges, z.B. (nachf. chronolog.): *Helmut Opel: Die medizinische Doktorarbeit als Prozeß wissenschaftlichen Lernens, Hannover, Med. Hochsch., Diss., 1976 *Herbert Lippert: Das medizinische Manuskript. Zeitschrift, Vortrag, Dissertation, Buch, 2., überarb. u. erw. Aufl., München u.a. 1981 [195 S., 1. Aufl. u.d.T: Das wissenschaftliche Manuskript, 1977] *Herbert Lippert (Hrsg.): Die medizinische Dissertation. Eine Einführung in das wissenschaftliche Arbeiten für Medizinstudenten und Ärzte, 3., akt. u. erw. Aufl., München/Wien/Baltimore 1989 S. *Werner Giebel/Mirko Galić: Die medizinische Doktorarbeit. Anleitung zu selbständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit für Doktoranden in der Medizin, Stuttgart/Berlin/Köln, 1. Aufl. 1990 S., 2., überarb. und erw. Aufl., 1994 S., 4., überarb. und erw. Aufl., 2000 [129 S.; UT: Anleitung zu selbständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit für Studenten in der Medizin und Zahnmedizin] - Inh.verz: http://d-nb.info/959568719/04 (... interessant, da gibt's auch zwei Unterkapitel: "Die 'gute' Doktorarbeit" und "Die 'einfache' Doktorarbeit" ... ;-) *Thomas Klyscz: Die medizinische Doktorarbeit. Leitfaden zur erfolgreichen Planung und Durchführung einer medizinischen Dissertation, Lünen, 2., erw. Aufl., 1990 S., 3., erw. und akt. Aufl., 1991 S. *Eva-Maria Baur/Martin Greschner/Ludwig Schaaf: Praktische Tips für die medizinische Doktorarbeit, Berlin u.a. 1992 S. *Bernd Heinrich Brüggenjürgen: Die medizinische Doktorarbeit. Einfluß der Entstehungsbedingungen auf ihren erfolgreichen Abschluß, Hannover, Med. Hochsch., Diss., 1996 S. *Claudius Diez: Die medizinische Doktorarbeit. Ein technischer Ratgeber. Wissenwertes & Nützliches rund um den Einsatz von Computern und wissenschaftlicher Software während der Dissertation, Würzburg 2000 S. *''Praktische Tipps für die Medizinische Doktorarbeit'', 4., überarb. Aufl., Berlin/Heidelberg 2000 *Christel Weiß/Axel W. Bauer: Promotion. Die medizinische Doktorarbeit - von der Themensuche bis zur Dissertation, Stuttgart u.a., 2. Aufl., 2004 S., 3. Aufl., 2008 S. *Hassan Boukllouâ: Die medizinische Dissertation. Psychologische und soziologische Einflussfaktoren bei Medizinstudenten, Gießen, Univ., Diss., 2006 S. *Claudius Diez: Die medizinische Doktorarbeit. Nicht nur ein Ratgeber zum effektiven Computereinsatz, 5. überarb. und erw. Aufl., Berlin 2010 12 -160 Wäre bestimmt auch mal interessant, was dort zum Wissenschaftsanspruch med. Hochschulschriften und zur Notwendigkeit der Kennzeichung fremder Inhalte steht (oder nicht). -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:18, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: :*Christian P. Schaaf: Mit Vollgas zum Doktor. Promotion für Mediziner, Heidelberg 2006 S., 'Springer-Lehrbuch' (Inhaltsverzeichnis) :Ohne mehr als dieses Inhaltsverzeichnis zu kennen: Auch wenn dieses how to bewusst "locker" und realitäts-/praxisorientiert rüberkommen will, ein bisschen peinlich wenn nicht erschütternd angesichts des Wissenschaftsanspruchs der Medizin wirken allein schon manche Kapitelüberschriften ("3.3 Recherchieren, aber wie?", "3.4 Lesen? Gern! Aber was?", "5.1 Wissenschaftlich schreiben - ich?") :Wenn ein renommierter Wissenschaftsverlag einen solchen Ratgeber für Medizinstudenten herausbringt, in dem Überschriften teilweise auch rhetorische Kurzfragen aus der angenommenen Rezipientenperspektive enthalten, dann wird deutlich, dass man sich hier an eine Zielgruppe wendet, der man offensichtlich unterstellt, dass sie im Grunde keinen Plan hat, was wissenschaftliches Arbeiten eigentlich bedeutet, und der das auch in einem mehrjährigem Studium anscheinend nie vermittelt wurde - die für einen "Dr. med" jetzt aber so zu tun hat als ob. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 23:32, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Möglicher Verstoß gegen Selbstständigkeitserklärungen? Zum diesem Thema habe ich eine Frage. Es ist ja in der Regel so geregelt, dass Grundlagenwissen nicht zitiert werden muss, wenn es mit eigenen Worten wiedergegeben wird. Angenommen, jemand schreibt einen Methoden/Grundlagenteil in einer Arbeit und dies auch mit eigenen Worten, es wird kein Quellenverweis, da Grundlagenwissen. Es ist nicht davon auszugehen, dass jemand alle mathematischen/physikalischen/chemischen/usw. Herleitungen, die zu den fachspezifischen Grundlagen gehören, auswendig weiß, das Wissen wird also sicherlich irgendwo durch Lesen aufgefrischt. In den üblichen Selbstständigkeitserklärungen steht in der Regel ein Satzteil, dass keine anderen, als die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel in der Arbeit verwendet wurden. Die Frage ist jetzt, ob nicht bei besagtem Fall des Grundlagenwissens nicht gegen die Erklärung verstoßen wurde, auch wenn es sich nicht um ein Plagiat handelt? 91.51.26.47 18:18, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Keine Sorge. Bei Dingen, die wirklich bekannt sind, ist häufig eine Sicherung eingebaut: wenn Sie den Satz des Pythagoras, eine Petrischale, ein Horner-Schema, eine Taylorreihe, ein Newton-Verfahren oder eine Gauß'sche Normalform benutzen (die Aufzählung ließe sich gefühlt endlos fortsetzen), haben Ihnen Leute vor Ihnen schon die Arbeit erleichtert. Die Referenz ist schon im Namen enthalten. Und bei allem, was Sie mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf- und abschreiben, machen Sie das am besten kenntlich und geben das Buch an. Oft können Sie sich bei der Gelegenheit gleich abschauen, wie dort damit umgegangen wird. Vorsicht ist geboten beim Abschreiben aus anderer Leute Abschlussarbeiten - da kann man sich wirklich etwas "einfangen", da evtl. dort schon geschlampt wurde. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 18:33, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal, dass mit "etwas "einfangen"" wohl gemeint ist, dass die entsprechenden Inhalte fehlerhaft in diesen Arbeiten enthalten sind, wobei das natürlich auch bei Büchern nicht ausgeschlossen ist. Ich denke mal, dass ein Problem bei der Konsultation von alten Abschlussarbeiten sein könnte, dass man diese ja wohl kaum für die entsprechenden Inhalte referenzieren kann, da es einfach falsch wäre z. B. dem Autor einer Diplomarbeit die Urheberschaft für z.B. das Newtonsche Graviationsgesetz zuzuschreiben. Andererseits kann man bei so allgemeinen Sachen auch schlecht schreiben, dass sich der entsprechende Abschnitt an Diplomarbeit X orientiert, der Betreuer der eigenen Arbeit wäscht einem dann wohl den Kopf. Wenn man es wörtlich nimmt, würde man ja auch in dem in den letzten Zeilen beschriebenen Fall gegen die Selbstständigkeitserklärung verstoßen, auch wenn man als Quellen Lehrbücher, oder Originalpaper angegeben hat, denn man hat ja z. B. eine Diplomarbeit gelesen und danach gearbeitet. Irgendwie schwierig, wenn man es wörtlich auslegt. 91.51.26.47 18:59, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Guten Tag liebe VroniPlagger, als rer. nat. finde ich diese Diskussion recht Spannend. Nach meinem Wissen wurden hier ja vorwiegend phil. jur. med. und pol. Arbeiten überprüft. Die Diskussion ab wann ein Methodenteil ein Plagiat ist ist auf jeden Fall interessant. Ich finde aber, dass Sie von der entscheidenden Frage ablenkt. Das wirkliche Problem bei rer. nat. (und wohl auch bei einigen med.) Arbeiten ist IMHO die Frage ob die beschriebene Methode auch tatsächlich zu den genannten Ergebnissen führt. Ich musste leider schon einige Arbeiten erleben, bei denen die Ergebnisse geschönt wurden. Also eine Methode als Verbesserung verkauft wurde, die jedoch tatsächlich nur unzureichend funktionierte. Mehr als einmal musste ich erleben wie Doktoranden einen chemischen Versuchsaufbau aus renomierten Journals nachbauten um herauszufinden, dass das ganz nie und nimmer so funktionieren kann (zB Unsicherheiten einer Messmethode sind Faktor 10 höher als angegeben, wodurch alle Ergebnisse in den "below detection limit" Bereich fallen und die ganze Results/Discussion ad absurdum führen) Da mag die Arbeit noch so gut und ordentlich verfasst worden sein. Wenn die Ergebnisse das Papier auf dem sie gedruckt wurden nicht wert sind. Wenn die Methode jetzt aber auf Geräten beruht deren Anschaffungskosten im 6-Stelligen Bereich liegen wird es zum Glück für die Authoren unmöglich die "Aufhübschung" der Ergebnisse nachzuweisen. Nur so als Denkanstoss, R.S. PS: Bei der Übernahme einer Methode wird natürlich immer der Urheber genannt. ("Following Meier and Müller (2003) we used a 120nm laser tube to ....") Dadurch zeigt man doch erst, dass das ganze bereits geprüft und für gut befunden wurde. In einer soliden naturwissenschaftliche Arbeit hat man es gar nicht nötig hier irgendetwas zu plagiieren, da die Leistung ja in der Erweiterung eines Versuchsaufbaus oder der Anwendung eines bekannten Aufbaus für einen anderen Zweck besteht und dann in die Results/Discussion section kommt. 92.224.46.127 20:51, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Wo genau liegt denn jetzt der Denkanstoss? Fiesh (Diskussion) 21:21, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Das in naturwissenschaftlichen Arbeiten der Betrug in gefälschten Ergebnissen liegt und nicht darin ob man einen Satz in der Methodenbeschreibung (in)korrekt zitiert hat. Davon dass viele med. Dissertationen die nötige Schaffenshöhe für eine Promotion gar nicht erst erreichen einmal abgesehen. R.S. 92.224.120.222 22:52, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich kann darin leider ausser einer trivialen Feststellung keinerlei Anstoss erkennen, da nicht genannt ist, wie man dagegen etwas unternehmen koennte. Fiesh (Diskussion) 22:03, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC)